Multiband wireless communication systems are capable of supporting communication with wireless devices over one or more carriers or frequency bands. Such communication systems can include a plurality of access nodes in relative proximity. Transceivers of a plurality of frequency bands can also be co-located at an access node. Each frequency band may have different characteristics, including coverage, available and total capacity, transmission schemes, and the like. In general, due to physical propagation characteristics, signal levels of higher frequency bands tend to fall off more rapidly than those of lower frequency bands. Higher frequency bands are also more susceptible to path losses due to object interference, such as walls, partitions, and other objects. For example, higher frequency bands tend to penetrate walls and other structures less effectively than lower frequency bands.
Overview
In operation, a first signal level of a first frequency band and a second signal level of a second frequency band which are each received at a wireless device from an access node are monitored. The first frequency band comprises a lower frequency band than the second frequency band. A first signal level difference between the first signal level and the second signal level is determined. When the first signal level difference meets a first signal level difference criteria based on a decrease of the second signal level, the wireless device is instructed to communicate with the access node over the second frequency band. In an embodiment, the wireless device is instructed to communicate over the second frequency band when the second signal level meets a signal level threshold and when the first signal level difference meets a first signal level difference criteria based on a decrease of the second signal level. In an embodiment, the first signal level difference criteria comprises a threshold rate of change over a predetermined period of time.